


The New Winchester

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Gen, Horror, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, who is trying his hand at the normal life with a normal job and a normal family, loses his wife and becomes a single father, who moves his children to Long Island. Once there, his daughter, his only daughter loses her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This is based upon the movie: The New Daughter

Dean Winchester had stopped. Dean had left the hunter life behind. Left that life in Sam Winchester’s capable hands. He did this because of her. She loved the hunter’s life but Dean knew that deep down what she loved even more was to be normal. Dean decided to be normal. Together, the two of them had two kids.

A girl and a boy. But she passed away, leaving their two children in Dean Winchester’s capable hands. Dean sought out his brother, only to find him with a wife, a new hunting partner down across the border, sipping margaritas on the white shores. Leaving Dean in America, with two kids. Dean moved his normal life and normal kids to Long Island, a favorite place of hers. The house was big but it was no Amityville. His late wife’s favorite home in the entire world.

Dean and his youngest, his only son: Sammy, got out first and gawked at the large house in front of them. The stairs, halls, floors and doors would probably all creak underneath their feet and were probably warped beyond reason. “There it is, Sammy,” said Dean, hooking his arm around his son’s neck.

Sammy looked at him and smiled. “Real big!”

Dear old dad pulled out the keys to the house, dangling the golden keys by a green keychain. “Wanna go in first, sport?” Dean smiled as his son looked up at him in disbelief, his eyes burning with a tremendous need to do such a thing. “Go ahead.”

He continued his smile as Sammy ran up the porch steps but he did not move, he stayed in the shade waiting for Harpie. Dad knocked on the car’s back window. “You coming?” Harpie climbed out of the Impala, cat carrier in hand. A slight breeze rattled the dry leaves. “So? What do you—what do you think?”

“You all ready know what I think,” sighed Harpie, walking past Dean to the stairs. Her eyes cast downwards at her feet miserably. He sighed. Normal was hard with a teenage daughter. Normal was hard when she was dead.


End file.
